Bound Love
by PurpleRoseFreak
Summary: Adrian And Rose's Life Together Dramatically Changed, And No One Will Believe The Change Till It Shows.  Sorry I'm No Good With Summaries, So Read The Story For Yourself :
1. Discussions

Author's Note: I **Don't** Own Adrian Or Rose As Much As I Wish I Could Have Created Them.

**APOV**

"One Day This Bottle Is Going To Kill Me."Adrian Slurred As He Took Another Swig From The Dwindling Bottle Of Tequila. Stumbling Home Alone Is Something Adrian Had Became Acquainted With These Days. "_Being Alone Has It's Perks," _Adrian Thought To Himself _"I Can Get Away With Stumbling In The Door After Midnight, And I Don't Have A Woman To Tell Me To Clean This, Or Do That. Although I Do Wish I Still Had My Little Dhampir." _

**~~ Flash Back ~~**

"Hey There Little Dhampir. I Missed You!" Adrian Said As He Closed The Front Door Behind Him. Rose Jumped Into His Arms And Kissed Him So Passionately It Broke Hearts. "Hey Adrian Are You Hungry? I Ordered Your Favorite." Rose Said Smiling Up At Him...

**~~ End Flashback~~**

But That Was Many Years Ago. All The Years That Have Changed His Life So Much. Since Lissa Brought Back Dimitri His Life Has Never Been The Same. Adrian Stumbled Drunkenly Into His House, That Is Waiting To Become The Home It Once Was. "R-r-rose. Wh-hat Are You Doing Here? H-how Did You Even Get In My House?" Adrian Slurred Angrily At Rose. "You Never Changed The Locks, And I Still Have My Key." Rose Stated As If She Were Talking To A Mentally Challenged Man Instead Of A Drunken One. "I Missed You, And I Had To Make Sure You Were Okay Is That A Problem? Besides Someone Has To Restock Your Steadily Dwindling Fridge." Rose Said To Adrian. "Is That A Problem," Adrian Repeated The Question Aloud As If Figuring Out Alter Motives For Her To Come Into His House Again. "No. That's Not A Problem, But Why Did You Really Come Over?" Adrian Said Sobering Up Quicker Than He Expected. "I Came To See You Adrian. I Have Something I Need To Talk To You About." Rose Told Him. Her Face Missing The Emotion It Once Had As She Stared At The Floor.

Ok. I'm Extremely New At This Whole Thing So PLEASE Tell Me What You Think(:

And Give Me Your Ideas On What You Think She Wants To Talk About.


	2. And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note**: I Figured Since My First Chapter Was So Short I Would Give Y'all More To Read(:

**RPOV**

As I Stood There Waiting For His Response I Thought To Myself _What If He Doesn't Believe Me?_ _What If He Thinks It's Dimitri's? What If...? _"What Is So Important Rose? Why Couldn't It Have Waited Till Morning?" Adrian Said As He Stared At Rose. "Well This _Can _Wait A While, But I Thought I Should Bring It Up While It's Still New To Me." Rose Said As She Watched Adrian, Waiting For His Response. "Rose. What's Going On Here?" Adrian Said Starting To Get Frustrated.

Rose Sat Down On The Couch Next To Him And Stared At The Ground For A Few Minutes. Those Minutes Felt Like A Lifetime To Rose. Considering She Knows The Secret That Only She Knows. She Was Too Ashamed To Even Ask Dimitri To Help Knowing That Something Like This Wasn't Possible For Two Dhampir's. Knowing That Adrian Had Been The Only Other Person She Had Been With In The Past Year, Besides Dimitri, Of Course.

"Adrian, I Have To Tell You Something That Can And Will Change Your Life If You Allow It To," Rose Hesitated looking Into Adrian's Eyes. "Adrian... I Need You To Listen To What I'm Telling You. You Know That What I'm About To Tell You Involves You In Such A Drastic Way. I Wouldn't Tell You If It Didn't Involve You, But It Does. This... This Involves Us Both In Such A Way So Great That Neither One Of Us Could Handle This Alone." Rose Said Starting To Get Really Nervous.

**APOV**

"Rose Just Get To The Point Already, Your Making Me Really Panicky." Adrian Said Looking Into Rose's Eyes Trying To Figure Out Why She Is So Nervous.

"Adrian. I'm Pregnant. I'm Almost Positive Your The Father." Rose Said Looking Into His Eyes.

"Your What? How Did This Happen? How Do You Know It's Mine? When Did You Figure This Out? What Are We Going To Do?..." Adrian Asked. Too Many Question All At Once Was His Specialty When He Got Too Nervous. He Looked Down At Rose's Stomach._ "I Can't Believe This Is Happening. I Thought We Had Been Extremely Safe. But There Are Times I Don't Remember What Happened The Night Before. God I Need To Quit Drinking._" Adrian Thought To Himself.

"And Also," Rose Said Looking Up At Adrian. "I Need A Place To Stay." "Rose What Are We Going To Do?" Adrian Said "Well First I'm Going To Go Pee. I've Been Holding It Since You Got Here." Rose Said Waiving For Adrian To Follow Her To The Bathroom.

Adrian Got Up And Followed Her To The Bathroom, Where He Sat On The Side Of The Bathtub, And Looked Up At Rose For The First Time Since He Figured Out. He Right Away Noticed How Her Face Was Slightly Glowing In The Well-Lit Bathroom. How Her Hair Still Looked Beautiful Even Thought It Looked Unbrushed And Thrown Into A Bun. How Her Eyes Looked Ten Times As Beautiful Than They Usually Did, And How Even Though She Was Pregnant She Still Had Her Tiny Flat Stomach.

"Rose, How Long Have You Known? About The Baby I Mean." Adrian Said Still Looking At Her Stomach. "I've Known Since This Morning. Dimitri Swore He Didn't Care. That He Would Raise The Baby As His Own, But I Just Couldn't Take Your Baby Away From You. I Couldn't Bare To Do That. My Mother Kept Me From My Father Till I Found Him In Siberia. Well Till He Found Me, But Still. I Wanted You To Be Apart Of Your Child's Life." Rose Said Staring Off Into Space As She Absentmindedly Stroked Her Stomach Protectively.

"Who Else Knows About The Baby Rose?" Adrian Asked Calmly Staring At Rose's Beautiful Eyes. "Nobody Knows Besides You And Dimitri. I Haven't Even Told Lissa Yet." "I Think You Should Call Her." Adrian Said Taking His Phone Out Of His Pocket.


	3. Confrontations

Author's Note: I **Do Not **Own Vampire Academy Or Adrian. Sadly

*Pouts*

But I Hope You Still Enjoy My Story.

Rate&&Review Pleasee!

* * *

*Previously In Bound Love*

"Adrian. I'm Pregnant. I'm Almost Positive Your The Father." Rose Said Looking Into His Eyes.

"Nobody Knows Besides You And Dimitri. I Haven't Even Told Lissa Yet." "I Think You Should Call Her." Adrian Said Taking His Phone Out Of His Pocket.

* * *

APOV

"Rose," I Said Looking Into Rose's Eyes. "Of Course You Can Stay Here. I Wouldn't Even Put The Mother Of My Child Out On The Streets, But Lissa Does Really Need To Know About What's Going On." I Said Pulling Rose Closer To Me Protectively. Rose Looked Up At Me And Said, "I'm Gonna Go Call Her Right Now." She Stood Up, Carrying My Phone With Her. "You're Right, She Needs To Know," Rose Said Without Turning Around. I Heard The Door Shut And I Listened Closer To Hear There Discussion. "Hey Lissa." *Mumbles* "Uh. Yeah It's Rose." *Mumbles* "Yeah, I'm Staying Over At Adrian's." *Mumbles* "Yeah, I Need To Talk To You About Something Really Important." *Mumbles* "Yeah. You Might Want To Sit Down For This." *Silence* "Lissa. I'm. Uh. I'm Pregnant. *Pause* And Adrian's The Father." *Pause* "Seriously Rose? I'm Soooo Happy For You!" Lissa Screams, Happiness Dripping From Her Words.

RPOV

"But Lissa," I Whispered Hesitantly. "You Cannot Tell Anyone. Not Even Sparky." "OK Rose. I Won't Tell Anyone," Lissa Said Understandingly. "But We Need To Talk About This Later." "Ok Lissa, I'll Call You Later."I Said Into The Phone Loud Enough For Adrian To Hear Me. As I Hung Up I Heard Someone Knock On The Door. I Walked Into The Other Room Just In Time To See Adrian Open The Door.

APOV

I Opened The Door And Sighed Annoyed. "Can I Help You Dimitri?" "Dimitri Looked Up At Adrian As If He Was Expecting Rose To Answer The Door. "Uh. Yeah. Is Rose Around? I Want To Talk To Her For A Second." Dimitri Said Struggling To Sound Confident. "Dimitri," Rose Said Shocked. "Why Are You Here?" "Rose. I Just Wanted To Talk To You For A Minute. If That's Fine With You?" Dimitri's Eyes Lighting Up With Hope.

RPOV

"Yeah. Sure. Adrian I'll Be Right Back Ok?" I Said As I Was Slipping On My Slippers And Stepping Out The Front Door. I Turned Around And Shut The Door Behind Me, And Started Walking Towards The Stairs. "So. You Wanted To Talk To Me Dimitri?" I Said Continuing Walking, Trying To Figure Out What Was So Important. "Rose. I Love You, And I Never Want To Lose You," Dimitri Said Stopping And Staring At The Ground. "Will You Please Come Home? It's Not The Same Without You There. Please Come Back I Miss You So Much." Dimitri Looked Up At Me Hopeful. I Looked Into Dimitri's Eyes And Saw His How Alone He Was, And Much He Truly Meant What He Said, But Most Of All I Saw How Much He Truly Loved Me. "Dimitri," I Said Slowly And Cautiously. "Let Me Sleep On It Ok? I Just Have Too Much To Think About Ok?" I Said As I Began To Back Away From Him. I Walked Back Into The House, And Went Straight To The Bathroom, And Locked Myself In There And Cried My Eyes Out. After Five Minutes Adrian Started Knocking On The Door. "Rose Baby, What's Wrong? Will You Please Open The Door And Explain It To Me," Adrian Said Sounding Desperate. "I'm So Confused. Is It Something Dimitri Said? I'm Gonna Kick His.." "Adrian," I Screamed At Him. "Do Not Go Down There And Kick His Ass. This Has Nothing To Do With Him." I Was Sitting On The Floor Squeezing My Legs Up Against My Chest Crying Over Everything That Has Happened Today. By The Time I Finally Calmed Down I Looked In The Mirror And Almost Fell Backwards. I Look Like The Dead, But At That Very Moment I Didn't Care One Bit. I Slowly Opened The Bathroom Door And Sneakily Walked To The Bedroom. I Pulled Open My Suitcase, And Pulled Out My Baggy Sweatpants, And My Favorite Tee. After Changing And Brushing My Hair I Went Out In The Living Room To Find Adrian.

APOV

"Rose. You Finally Came Out. I Was So Worried About You, And I Was About To Call Lissa To See If She Could Get You Out Of There," I Said, My Voice Full Of Relief. "Are You Hungry Babe? I Can Make You Something To Eat If You Would Like?" Rose Looked Up At Me And Laughed. "We Both Know You Can't Cook. Let's Order Chinese Food. God I'm Crazing Chinese Food!" Rose Giggled. "Ok Babe. Whatever You Want." I Said Smiling Up At Her. _I'm So Happy That The Love Of My Life Is Going To Be Having My Child In A Few Months._ I Thought To Myself Smiling Up At The Stars.

* * *

**So Tell Me What Is Everything You Guys Were Suspecting? Or Hoping For At Least? Give Me Your Opinions. And Ideas For What Should Happen Next. Should Rose Stay With Adrian, Or Should She Go Back To Dimitri? **

**Rate&&Review Or The Oh-So-Sexy Adrian Dies!(:**

**Muhahahahahaha!**

**xx Samm  
**


	4. Never Coming Back

Author's Note: Sorry I Kept You Waiting For The Next Chapter. I Started Writing It, But My Mom Told Me To Do Something, And I'm Extremely ADD, Sooo Yeahh.

I Forgot, But I Wrote The Rest Of This In One Sitting, So I Didn't Forget.

I Also Wanna Give A Quick Shout-Out To schafferer For Your Thoughts And Ideas, And Also Taking Time Out To Review.

I Always Respond To Reviews, And Encourage Them. So Please Review Away(:

* * *

RPOV

I Woke Up This Morning With Adrian's Arms Holding Me So Close To Him, That There Was No Air Between Us. "Adrian. Baby. Wake Up." I Whispered Into His Ear. "Are You Hungry, Because I Sure Am." I Told Adrian Truthfully, Because Since I Got Pregnant I Have Grown An Appetite Bigger Than I Already Had. I Barely Lifted My Head Off The Pillow, And I Knew Right Then I Was Gonna Hurl Everywhere. I Jumped Up From The Bed, And Ran For The Master Bathroom. I Barely Made It To The Bathroom, And Barely Shut The Door When I Was Puking The Entire Contents Of My Stomach Out. Adrian Rushed Into The Bathroom After Me. "Baby, Are You Ok? Wait That's A Dumb Question. Are You Going To Be Ok Is More Appropriate." I Couldn't Say Anything Right At That Very Moment, So I Slightly Nodded My Head A Little. I Stood Up And Went To The Sink To Wash My Mouth And Brush My Teeth. Adrian Snuck Up Behind Me And Wrapped His Arms Around Me. He Smelled Like Irish Spring Mixed With A Tiny Odor Of Sweat. His Smell Was So Intoxicating That I Turned Around And Pulled Him Closer To Me And Drank His Heavenly Odor. "Mmm. Adrian You Smell Sooo Good." And Just His Smell Made Me Think Of The Person I Needed To Talk To Today.

DPOV

Rose Is Supposed To Come Talk To Me Today, I Thought To Myself. Rose Was The Nicest, Kindest, Sweetest, Most Beautiful Person I Have Ever Met. I Can't Believe When I Left She Got With That Damn Moroi. I Should Kick His Ass For Sleeping With The Love Of My Life, But Then It Takes Two To Make A Baby. I Was So Lost In My Thoughts That I Didn't Even Notice Someone Was Knocking At The Door, Till They Started Pounding On My Door So Hard That It Was Shaking On It's Hinges.

"Hold On! Hold On! I'm Coming!" I Shouted At Whoever Was Attempting To Beat My Door Down. I Slightly Glanced Through The Peep Hole On The Door, And Saw It Was Rose. I Ran To The Mirror By The Door, And Fixed My Hair. Which Only Consisted Of Running My Fingers Through My Long Hair. It Had Grown A Little Bit It, And Was Now Almost To The Middle Of My Back. The Knocking Started Again, And I Swung The Door Open. Rose Looked So Breathtakingly Beautiful That Gasped For Air. It Felt Like It Had Been Almost Forever Since I Had Seen Her, But It Was Only Last Night. I Missed Her So Much. Words Could Not Describe How Empty I Was Without Her. My Beautiful Roza Was Finally Back In Our Home. I Looked Up Into Her Eyes, And Said. "Please Sit Down. This Is Still Your Home Too."

Rose Looked At Me And Told Me She Was Fine Standing, But That I Would Need To Sit Down For This. I Hesitated At First. Maybe If I Stayed Standing She Wouldn't Tell Me The Bad News I Was Expecting. I Sat Down On The Edge Of The Couch. If She Would Have Never Gotten Pregnant Then We Wouldn't Be Having This Conversation. Then It Hit Me Like A Giant Sack Of Rocks. "Roza. Can I Say Something First Please?" I Looked Up At Her Hopefully. "Roza What If You Got Rid Of It Then We Could Be Together, Like We Use To. It Will Be Just Me And You And Nobody Else." She Stood There For A Second Looking Dazed, Then Like A Bullet Being Fired From A Gun She Realized What I Was Saying. "What! You Want Me To Get Rid Of Her! Your Fucking Crazy If You Think I Would Kill An Innocent Child Just To Be With You!" Rose Screamed At Me. "You Actually Think That Would Be Possible? Well I Was Going To Come Over And Discuss This Calmly But You Fucked That Up Didn't You Dimitri! I Use To Love You Soo Much, But Now I See You Just Want Me To Yourself! I Want Things Dimitri I Want A Family, And A Loving husband To Kiss Me Everyday, But No You Want Me To Kill Our One Chance At A Family!" Rose Stopped For A Second As If Pondering The Idea, But Shook Her Head No, And Went Into Our Bedroom. "Rose What Are You Doing?" I Said Looking At Her Confused As She Pulled Her Suitcases From The Closet. "Well Isn't It Obvious Dimitri? I'm Leaving You For Good. I'm Never Coming Back. Ever!" Rose Said As She Shoved Her Belongings Into A Large Purple Suitcase. She Ran Around The Room Like A Chicken With It's Head Cut Off Trying To Gather Her Stuff So Quickly. She Finally Got Her Bags Backed In Record Time, And Turned To Me And Said, "Goodbye Dimitri. I Won't Come Back. I Won't Talk To You, Unless It's Guardian Related. This Will Be The Last Words You Will Hear Out Of My Mouth About Me And You." Rose Said As She Set Her Suitcases On The Porch And Shut The Door Behind Her.

* * *

So What Did You Think? Was It Everything You Were Hoping For? Sorry For The Cliffhanger Endings, But Those Are What Leave Readers Craving For More(:

Rate And Review Or Rose Moves To Russia! :O


	5. New Home

Author's Note: I Had So Many Reviews For The Last Chapter, And I Wanna Thank You Guys For Taking Time Out Of Your Day To Tell Me What You Think. I'm Hoping That Everyone Who Reads It Will Reply(: I Like To Know What You Think Should Happen(: So Let Me Know And It Could Possibly Happen! :O

My Writings Will Get A Little Slower Cause My Birthday Is Friday, So Please Be Patient.

Me: Birthday Fairy Can I Own The Vampire Academy Series?

Birthday Fairy: No!

Me: Fine. Then Get Me A PS2(:

* * *

RPOV

As I Walk Out The Front Door, Dimitri Starts Running After Me. "Rose! Wait Please Don't Do This To Us!" Dimitri Shouts At Me. I Ignore Him And Keep Walking Back To Adrian's House. "Rose Just Stop For A Second Please And Let Me Explain. Please." I Could Hear The Sincerity In His Voice, And Almost Stopped And Turned Around, But I Kept Walking. "Rose. I Love You So Much. You Are My Whole Life. Please. Please Don't Go." I Walked Up The Stairs At Adrian's House, And Knocked On The Door, And Set My Bags Down.

APOV

I Walked Towards The Door And Heard Dimitri Begging For Rose To Take Him Back. "Rose Just Think About This Okay? I Love You And I Will Never Hurt You Again. Please Just Stay." "Hey Rose," I Said As I Opened The Door And Grabbed Her Bags Off The Porch. "Welcome Back. I See You Have All Your Stuff, So Now Come Inside And Prop Your Feet Up. You Shouldn't Have Been Carrying So Much Stuff," I Said As I Covered Her Up With A Blanket And Walked Back Out On The Porch And Shut The Door Behind Me. "Dimitri. I Don't Appreciate You Making A Scene The Whole Way Here, So It Would Be Best If You Leave." I Looked Up At Dimitri, And He Had Tears Streaming Down His Face. "Just Go Home Ok?" I Walked Back Inside And Sat Down Next To Rose, Who Was Fast Asleep From Exerting Too Much Energy At Once. I Stood Up, And Picked Rose Up Off The Couch And Carried Her Back To The Bedroom. I Pulled Back The Covers And Laid Rose Down, And Covered Her Up. I Looked Down At Her, And Thought She Is So Peaceful When She Sleeps. I Bent Down And Kissed Her On The Cheek, And Went To Get Her Bags And Bring Them Back To The Bedroom. I Set Them Down On The End Of The Bed, And Started Folding The Clothes And Put Them In The Extra Dresser I Requested Yesterday.

RPOV

I Woke Up To The Sound Of Drawers Opening And Closing Over And Over Again. "Adrian? What Are You Doing?" I Said Half Asleep Not Sure Of Where I Was. "I'm Putting Away Your Clothes Babe," Adrian Said Pausing Only For A Second To Make Sure I Was Really Awake "And By The Way The Dresser With The Vanity Is Yours. I Hope You Like It." I Sat Up And Looked Around The Room. I Looked At The Dressers Side By Side. There Was A Dark Chocolate Brown One, And A Lighter Chocolate Brown Dresser With A Vanity. "Adrian. It's Beautiful. Do You Need Any Help Putting That Stuff Away?" I Said Looking At Adrian Folding My Clothes And Placing Them Neatly In My Dresser. I Stood Up Not Waiting For His Response And Grabbed My Bag With My Make Up And Hair Stuff And Walked Into The Bathroom, And Started Unpacking The Stuff And Putting It Neatly In The Drawers. Right At That Very Second I Was Hungry, So I Walked Into The Kitchen, And Opened The Fridge, And There Was Nothing To Eat, But Every Kind Of Drink You Could Ever Want. I Walked Back To The Bedroom. "Baby Are You Hungry?" I Said Looking Adrian Trying To Control My Stomach Just In Case He Wasn't. "Why Babe Are You Hungry? Well Lets Go Out To Eat Then." Adrian Said Closing My Bottom Drawer. "What Would You Like To Eat?" Adrian Said Studying My Expressions. "Hmm," I Said Actually Thinking About It. "How About We Walk Through The Food Court, And Get Whatever Smells The Best." I Said Honestly, Because I Didn't Know What I Wanted To Eat. "Ok Rose. Let's Go To The Food Court." Adrian Said Grabbing Our Jackets. "Ok. Gimme My Jacket And We Will Go." I Said To Adrian Smiling At Him For Being So Patient. He Walked Behind Me And Helped Me Put On My Jacket Then Threw His On. I Grabbed His Hand And We Started Towards The Door. I Stopped And Looked At Him. "I Love You Adrian." I Said Sincerely. He Looked Into My Eyes With The Biggest Grin On His Face. "I Love You Too Rose. You Have No Idea How Long I Have Been Waiting To Hear You Say That."Adrian Said Opening The Door. We Walked Out And Closed The Door Behind Us.

* * *

Ok Tell Me Guys What You Think. Review Review Review.

And I Want To Tell You Dimitri Fans That I As Well Am A Dimitri Fan, But Dimitri Always Wins, So I Think Adrian Should Win For Once.


	6. And Down She Goes

Authors Note: Sorry This Took So Long To Update. It Was The End Of The Six Weeks In My School, And I Was Failing Like Two Classes, So I Had To Stay After School To Make Up Work.

But Thank's For The Reviews Everyone, And I Hope To Keep Getting Such Great Reviews.

The Reviews Are The Only Thing That Keeps Me Writing(:

* * *

**APOV**

As We Were Walking To The Food Court, I Noticed Dimitri Sitting In A Tree, Staring Down At Us. I Grabbed Roses Hand And Kept Walking, Hoping She Wouldn't See Him Up There. When We Got By The Tree, Dimitri Jumped Down Right In Front Of Us, Looking Straight At Rose.

**DPOV**

"Roza," I Said Looking Into Her Beautiful Brown Eyes. "I Haven't Come To Beg You To Take Me Back. I Wanted To Tell You That I Want You To Do Whatever You Think Is Best For You." I Started Looking At The Ground. _I Didn't Want Her To Know Quite Yet, That My Sister's And Their Friend Tatyana Were Coming Down From Russia. I Knew That Would Break Her Heart To Know I Use To Be Crazy In-Love With Tatyana Before I Moved To The States. I Thought She Was My Perfect Match, But Then I Fell For Roza._ "Roza. I Just Want You To Be Happy. That's All I Want, And If Your Happy With Adrian Then So Be It."_ I Couldn't Stop Thinking About Tatyana, How Beautiful She Was Last Time I Saw Her. Her Beautiful Jet Black Hair Down To The Middle Of Her Back. Her Beautiful Blue Eyes, Always Sparkling When She Looked At Me._ "So I'm Going To Leave You Two Alone." I Said As I Began Walking Back To My House.

**RPOV**

"Dimitri! Wait Come Here!" I Said Jogging Towards Him. _I Know That Look He Had In His Eyes. He Was Hiding Something, And I Had To Know What It Was. Even If We Were No Longer Together I Still Cared About Him._ "Dimitri, Hey What's Going On? I Know Your Hiding Something From Me. I Can See It In Your Eyes." I Said Looking Into His Eyes. He Looked Down At The Ground And Ran His Fingers Through His Hair. "Tatyana, A Friend Of My Sister's Is Coming To See Me." He Paused To Debate On His Words. "Roza, I Want You To Be Happy, Know That, That's Why I Might Be Going Back To Russia, With Tatyana." I Stopped Breathing. He Wants To Leave Me Again. Then I Started Hyper Ventilating. _He Doesn't Want Me. He Doesn't Want Me. He Doesn't Want..._

**APOV**

I Was Watching Them Talk, Just To Make Sure He Didn't Do Anything To My Little Dhampir. Then I Saw Her Fall. I Ran Over There As Fast As Possible. "Roza!" I Heard Dimitri Shouting. I Got To Them And Looked At Dimitri, Pure Hatred Pulsing Through My Veins. "What The Fuck Did You Do To Her!" I Shouted At Dimitri, Pushing Him Backwards. Dimitri Looked Up At Me, And Told Me "I Just Told Her The Truth."

**RPOV**

I Opened My Eyes, And Looked Around Me. I'm In The Hospital. How Long Have I Been Here? Where Is Dimitri? I Started Looking Around Me, But There Was Nobody Here. Nobody Wanted To Be Here For Me. I Started Bawling My Eyes Out. "Dimitri Doesn't Love Me. Adrian Doesn't Love Me." I Grabbed A Tissue And Blew My Nose, Which By This Point Was Running Everywhere. I Looked Down At My Hands And Saw I Was Still Wearing The Ring Dimitri Bought Me, And The Bracelet Adrian Bought Me, And Started Crying Harder.

**DPOV**

I Walked Into Rose's Hospital Room And She Was Staring At Her Hand, Most Specifically The Ring I Gave Her. Then She Started Crying. I Walked Over To Her And Sat On The Edge Of Her Bed And Pulled Her Closer To Me. She Looked Up At Me As If She Couldn't See Me, Then Suddenly She Pulled Away From Me. "You Don't Want Me. Why Are You Here?" Rose Said Looking At Me Tears Running Down Her Face. I Reached Towards Her And Wiped Away Her Tears. "Roza I Love You, And I Always Will, But I Know You Have Made You Decision And Now I Am Making Mine." I Said As I Got Up And Walked Out The Door. Leaving Her Sitting There Crying.

* * *

So Sorry To Leave You Hanging, But It Has To Happen This Way.

Review Review Review, Or The Baby Dies! Muhahaha!


	7. Then Disaster Strikes

Authors Note: I Was Having Extreme Writers Block Earlier, But Then I Decided To Read The Fourth Book, Blood Promise, And I Read Up To The Night Before Rose Left With Sydney To Rose's Home Town, And It Hit Me Like A Freaking Brick. Haha!

Review Everyone!

xx Samm

* * *

**DPOV**

Tatyana Should Be Here Any Minute. I Know This Because My Loving Sister, Viktoria Just Called Me And Told Me They Were A Few Minutes Away From The Court. She Also Told Me That The Whole Family Is Coming. Something Crazy Must Be Happening If My Grandmother Decided To Come Down For The Visit. She Must Of Saw It In One Of Her Dreams. Today Should Be Interesting. _Knock Knock Knock_. I Walked Towards The Door, And Opened It Seeing Who I Didn't Expect To See.

RPOV

"Viktoria Called Me And Told Me They Should Be Here Soon, And I Missed Her, So I Had To Come And See Her." I Looked Up At Dimitri, And He Looked Worried, Like He Was Hiding Something Really Big From Me. I'm With Adrian Now, So I Really Don't Want To Pressure Him Into Telling Me.

If He Wanted Me To Know He Would Tell Me.

I Walked Into Ou- Well His House Now.

He Shut The Door As Soon As I Walked In.

"So," I Looked Up At Dimitri, Suddenly Realizing This Was Going To Be Awkward.

I Absentmindedly Stroked My Belly. It Had Been A Month, And My Belly Was Starting To Show A Little.

** [A/N: a href="/r/dr4ky0/7?"Rose's Belly Here./a ] **

My Stomach Was About Three Or Four Inches Away From Hips. I Was Wearing An Adorable Dress. It Was Plaid With Gray, Black, And Just A Little Bit Of White.

**[A/N: a href="./102736/109/lavand-diamonds-dress?"Picture Of The Dress Here./a]  
**

I Must Be Farther Along Then I Thought. Me And Adrian Are Gonna Have To Schedule A Doctor's Appointment Soon To See How the Baby Is Doing.

"How's The Baby?" Dimitri Said Noticing I Was Rubbing My Belly. He Must Think There's Something Wrong With The Baby.

I Didn't Realize He Cared About Mine And Adrian's Child, But He Does Care About Me, At Least I Think So.

"She's Fine. I Think She's Just Stretching."

"How Are Yeva, Paul, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, And The Rest Of The Family?" I Said Looking At Him. I Was Truly Curious I Haven't Seen Them Since I Visited Russia When I Was Hunting Dimitri When He Was Strigoi. But That Was Ages Ago. **[A/N: This Story Is Based A Few Months After Dimitri Turned Back Dhampir, But He Took Up Tasha's Offer, And Left Rose.]**

"They Are Doing Fine From What I Know, But You Can Ask Them When They Get Here. They Are All Coming Down To See Me. Viktoria Told Me Earlier Today That They Were All Coming." Dimitri Said Sounding Truly Honest.

"Dimitri What's Going On? I Can Tell Your Worried." I Was The Only Person He Let His Guardian Mask Fall Down With, And How Fast He Slipped His Guardian Mask Back On I Could Tell It Was Something Serious.  
"Do You Know Something About Lissa That I Don't?" I Said Starting To Get Pissed Off.  
"Because If You Do, And You Don't Tell Me, When I Find Out I Will Kick Your Ass Pregnant Or Not I Swear To God I Will!" I Told Dimitri, Almost Yelling It At Him.

He Looked At Me And Laughed Under His Breath.

"If There Was Something Going On With Lissa, You Would Be The First To Know." Dimitri Said To Me Keeping His Guardian Mask In Place.

"Do You Have Anything To Drink? I'm Extremely Thirsty." I Said Looking Up At Dimitri.

He Got Up, Walked Into The Kitchen, Walked Back Holding A Glass Of Orange Juice. He Must Of Remembered That I Love Orange Juice.

Inside I Was Smiling, He Still remembers What I Like.

_No Rose Stop Thinking About Him Like That. Your With Adrian Now. The Father Of You Beautiful Baby_. My Mind Yelled At Me. The Baby Kicked As If In Agreement. That Made Me Smile Really Big.

Dimitri Looked At Me. "What... What Happened? I've Only Seen You That Happy A Few Times Before."

I Looked At Him Smiling Bigger. "The Baby Just Kicked." I Told Him Proudly. "Do You Want To Feel?" I Asked Looking Up At Him Hopefully.

Dimitri Walked Over To Me, And Sat Down Next To Me. He Lifted Up His Hand, And Gently Placed His Hand On My Stomach.

The Baby Kicked Again, But That Might Have Only Been Because My Heart Raced When He Touched Me.

He Jumped Back Surprised. "Wow." That Was The Only Thing I Think Dimitri Could Say, Because He Looked Lost For Words.

That Moment Was Truly Perfect.

DPOV

"Rose, How Far Along Are You Anyways?" I Asked Rose.  
"I Should Be About 4 Weeks, Why?" Rose Looked At Her Belly As If She Was Think The Same Thing I Was. She Looks Way Bigger Than Just 4 Weeks.

"I Was Just Curious. Have You Told Viktoria Yet?" I Looked At Her Sincerely.

Viktoria Would Be Disappointed That It Wasn't My Baby, But She Would Have To Deal With It, Because I Would Love For That Baby To Be Our Baby, But It's Not.

I Looked Down At The Ground And Sighed. She Would Still Be My Roza If It Was My Baby, But It's Just Not Possible. Or Is It?  
Just Then Rose Opened The Door. I Hadn't Even Heard Anyone Even Knock On It, But My Family Was Walking In But A Few Of Them Were Missing.

"Where Is Everyone Else?" Dimitri Looked At Yeva, Worried.

"They Are Getting Their Stuff Out Of The Car, And Carrying It In." Yeva Stated To Him, As If It Was A Dumb Question.

Then She Looked At Me. "Rose. I Want To Tell You I'm Sorry." I Looked At Her Dumbfounded. What Was She Talking About? She Must Of Had One Of Her Dreams, And Knew Something Bad Was Going To Happen Today. Well Great.

Yeva Smiled At Me Sympathetically.

"How Have You Guys Been? I Haven't Seen Y'all Since Russia." I Said Looking At The Whole Family, Besides Viktoria And The Others. There Must Have Been A Bunch Of Stuff In The Car.

I Walked Over And Hugged Each One Of Them. I Really Missed Them, They Were Like My Family.

"We Have Been Splendid." Olena Said Looking At Me With Those Motherly Eyes Filled With Sorrow.

Just Then Viktoria, Karolina, And Another Woman Walked In. She Looked So Familiar I Just Couldn't Put My Finger On It. Everyone Was Quiet, As If Letting Me Think For A Moment.

Then It Hit Me. This Is The Girl Abe Said Was My Half-Sister.

**[A/N: If You Can't Handle Foul Language, Please Don't Read Any Further.]**

I Looked Back At Dimitri, And Saw Him Looking At Her With So Much Love In His Eyes.

"Dimitri! How Could You?" I Screamed At Him. He Looked Me Confused.

I Know You Fucking Love Her, But How The Fuck Could You? She's My Fucking Half-Sister You Dick!" I Screamed At Him, The Darkness Filling My Body.

I Saw In The Mirror In Front Of Me, My Heart And Soul Breaking, And My Eyes Filling In With Blackness.

I Turned To Dimitri, Gave Him One Final Look, And Stormed Out The Door, Slamming It Behind Me.

* * *

**Ok. It Took Me About An Hour To Finally Come Up With Something, And This Is What I Felt. **

**So Please Everyone Give Me Their Opinions, And If You Have Any Ideas, I Might Write The Next Chapter Today(: Hehe!**

**Review Or The Russian Dies! Muhahaha!**

**xx Samm  
**


	8. Ruined Hands And Darkened Memories

**AN: I'm So So So So So Sorry For How Long It Took Me To Update. I Wasn't Going To, But Then A Few Weeks Ago I Got A Review. It Wasn't Even Much Of Anything They Just Requested That I Update Soon, And Idk It Just Effected Me More Than I Thought It Would Knowing That Even After Such A Long Time Somebody Was Reading My Story, So If You Want To Thank Anybody For This Chapter You Can Thank Jade926 For The Kind Words That I Received To Motivate Me. I Hope You Enjoy This, And I Promise I Will Try To Update More Ofter Now. **

* * *

**RPOV:**

As Soon As I Slammed The Door On My Russian Family And The Backstabber, Who I Refuse To Even Name In My Thoughts, I Starting Crying.

I Thought Of The Baby, All The Times I Spend With The Unmentionable, And Every Sweet And Loving Thing He Ever Said To Me. Not Long After My Mind Replayed All The Times We Spent Together, Without My Permission, I Remembered Why I Was Running Away, And Could No Longer Control My Anger Towards Him.

I Immediately Stopped Crying And Time Seemed To Stand Still. Everything I Ever Knew About Him Had Changed In The Blink Of An Eye.

Every Happy Memory Turned Dark.

Every Kiss Was Acid In My Mouth.

Everything Ruined.

I Walked Numbly Forward Finding The Closest Thing For Me To Punch, And Instinctively Swung At The Tree Like It Had Tried To Kill Me.

Then I Heard Something That Snapped Me Out Of This Trance My mind Had Me Under.

One Simple Word Made My Brain Began To Think Again And The Red Fade From My Vision.

**DPOV:**

While I Was Helping Carry Everyone's Bags Inside The House I Heard This Gruesome Scream Coming From The Wooded Area Behind The Housing Facility, And Dropped The Bags And Ran To Find Out What Was Going On.

I Thought It Was A Moroi Getting Killed By Someone Or A Fight Between Two People, But What I Found Was no Where Near What I Thought I Was Going To See.

I Slowed Down My Pace As The Screams Got Louder, And Looked Around To See If I Could Spot Where All The Commotion Was Coming From, But Then I Saw It.

I Saw Rose Slamming Her Fists Into A Tree And Blood Was Covering Her Hands And Running Up Her Arm As She Swung Her Arms Back Then Hit The Tree Again.

"Roza?" I Whispered, Scared That She Might Turn Her Anger Towards Me Or Worse Break Her Hands From Hitting The Tree So Many Times.

As Soon As I Said Her Name She Stopped As If She Was Under A Trance And It Suddenly Broke. Her Arms Fell To Her Sides And Her Hands Were Dripping Blood On The Ground Below Them.

She Slowly Turned And Looked At Me.

**RPOV:**

I Knew Who It Was Without Even Looking Behind Me.

It Was Him. I Turned Around To Look At Him, The Red Beginning To Fill My Vision Again.

"What Are You Fucking Doing Here?" I Growled At Him.

He Was The Last Person In The World I Wanted To See Right Now, And At This Moment I Hated Him More Than Anyone Else.

As Soon As I Spoke He Tensed Up And Took A Step Back.

"Rose I Didn't Come Here To Start Any More Fights. I Heard Screaming And Came To Check It Out." Dimitri Whispered.

He Sounded Like A Child After Watching The Scariest Movie Ever. He Sounded Weak And Unsure. But Most Of All He Sounded Sorry.

I Went To Wipe My Hair From My Face, And Noticed My Hands And Wrists Were All Bloody And Speckled With Tree Bark.

I Grabbed My Stomach Wondering How My Hands Got Like This, And How I Ended Up In The Woods.

I Looked Up At Dimitri And Told Him The Truth.

I'm Not Sure Why I Felt The Need To, But It Just Seemed Right.

"Look Dimitri. You Should Have Told Me You Loved Her, Because Now I Feel Stupid For Not Knowing And Actually Thinking You Truly Loved Me, But Now I Understand How Wrong I Was About That." I Stopped Talking Trying To Catch My Thoughts And Figure Out What I Was Trying To Say.

Then I Realized That I Needed To Tell Him Everything Just In Case He Did Go Back To Russia With Her.

"We Need To. No, You Need To Decide What You're Going To Do, Because I Can't Play This Game Anymore. I Won't Murder My Baby, And I Won't Keep Her From Adrian Either. I Know What It's Like To Grow Up Thinking Your Father Doesn't Care Enough About You To Call On Your Birthday, Christmas, And Every Other Holiday That Means Something To You As A Kid. I Don't Want Her To Experience That Ever, So I'm Going To Live With Adrian, And There Is Nothing You Can Do To Change My Mind, So If You Want To Leave With Her Just Say So Now, Cause This Is Your Last Chance That I Will Listen Calmly. I Won't Put Myself Through Your Bullshit Anymore. I Just Can't Do It Anymore. I'm Sorry For Everything. Are You Going With Her Or What?" I Stopped Suddenly Out Of Breath. All Those Things Had Been Eating Me Alive The Last Few Days, And I Felt The Weight Being Lifted From My Shoulders.

I Looked At Dimitri, Watching His Silent Tears Streaking His Face. He Tried To Smile At Me.

"I Understand. I Can't Stay Here And Watch You With _Him_, So I Will Be Going Back To Russia With My Family Tonight." He Looked Up At Me, And I Saw His Heart Breaking Through His Eyes.

He Really Did Love Me, But That Doesn't Matter Now. I Have Adrian Now. I Walked To Him And Hugged Him, Then Turned To The Opening In The Woods, And Saw Adrian Hiding Behind A Bush, Listening To Us. He Looked like He Was Crying Too.

I Walked Past Him, So He Didn't Know I Saw Him.

When I Reached Adrian's House I Unlocked The Door With The Spare Key He Gave Me Earlier, And Walked Straight To The Bedroom And Laid On The Bed.

I Watched Today Replay In My Head Over And Over Like A Broken Record.

As I Drifted To Sleep I Heard The Front Door Open Then Close, But Sleep Succumbed Me Before I Could See Who It Was.

* * *

AN: Damn. I Hope This Didn't Drag Too Badly. It's Been A While Since I've Written Anything, And I'm Really Rusty. Please Forgive Me For Any Mistakes, But I Don't Wanna Correct It, Cause Then I Might Ruin The Point I Was Trying To Make.

Who Do You Guys Think Came In The House?

Was It Adrian Or Somebody Out To Kill Rose?

R&R Please(: You Guy's Reviews Are The Only Thing That Keeps Me Writing Anymore.

xx Samm


End file.
